Chapter 8
われしもの |rname = Ushinawa Reshi Mono |etitle = That Which Is Lost |volume = 2 |chapter = 8 |pages = 24 |rdate = August 21, 2016 |previous = Chapter 7 |next = Chapter 9 }} Chapter 8 is titled "Lost Person". Summary In the bathroom, Kyoji Hino is bathing with three women, including Rena Kitayama. A woman with dark hair asks Kyoji if bathing with beauties feels superb. Kyoji responds by saying it does but if he keeps changing babes every day, he will get used to it. He continues and says he would want stimulation. He is then deep-kissed by the dark-haired woman, and after finishing, she asks if he likes that stimulation and he says it is pretty good. Kyoji then asks if everyone was doing it there, so Rena says if they impede on his plans by doing what they wish, they would get scolded by his secretary. Kyoji then kisses Rena before asking if anything goes as long as he gives the word, so Rena confirms. At the same time, Neneko Isurugi is in her office masturbating while watching Kyoji bathe with the three women. In the mating facility, Sui presents Reito Mizuhara coffee while he is researching and he thanks her for it. Reito then begins to think to himself he could not perform any inroads and says he needs a research facility before wondering what his sister, Mahiru Mizuhara, is up to. In a refugee home, Mahiru is giving the young girls chocolate. A worker tells Mahiru she spoils them but Mahiru says it is fine because she has tons of them. The worker then says it would be nice if the higher-ups in UW were as nice as Mahiru. The worker then states they have a shortage of food but they could manage if they eat in rations. Mahiru then says she is different because she has acquaintances in UW but the worker tells her not to worry because in the after the men disappeared, it has been the most historically peaceful generation. However, Ito says female pleasure has also disappeared along with it. Mahiru wonders if she was drinking again, so Ito says there a ton of alcohol and if she did not drink them, they would get lonely. The worker then says the only one that is lonely is her for morning over a dead guy. In anger, Ito throws her cup in the worker's direction, hitting the wall, before storming out, saying she should not be the one to talk. Moments later, while the worker and Mahiru are cleaning the mess, the workers say there were people in a neighboring district that saw a live man. Mahiru laughs it off before remembering Mira Suou telling her keeping Reito living a secret since danger could go to his body. The next morning in the mating facility, Reito was up after pulling an all-nighter as Mahiru appears. She says he needs to sleep properly, and Reito wonders what Mahiru has been up to until the morning, and the latter says she was roaming around. Reito then rubs her head before telling her to not overdo it but Mahiru says he is the one who is. Reito then tells Mahiru in order to awaken his brother and the others, there is stuff he needs to do. Mahiru then kisses Reito, but the latter is surprised, but Mahiru says it was a good luck charm to show more energy. She then wonders why he is embarrassed because she did it back in the day, but Reito says she was little when she did it. Mahiru then finds a teddy bear Elisa brought, and Reito says he found it in her lab. She then finds a smart ring inside, so Reito takes the ring and tells Mahiru to be on the lookout for others while he is in the bathroom. While in the bathroom, Reito put on the mart ring before projecting a video on the wall of Elisa. Elisa says she was investigating the MK Virus in a specific location (Reito believing it to be the animal research facility due to her white outfit) and she revealed the MK Virus was man-made. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyoji Hino *Rena Kitayama *Neneko Isurugi *Sui Yamada *Reito Mizuhara *Mahiru *Ito *Mira Suou (flashback) *Elisa Tachibana (video) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2